Everything We Ever Wanted
by Lou-deadfroggy
Summary: Galadriel asks a few old friends to take one last look into the mirror. What they see is not the past, present or future but what could have come to pass. Galdur and Arwen getting what they always wanted means Sauron reigns in Mordor and Legolas is haunted by a prophecy misinterpreted.


**Everything We Ever Wanted**

Galadriel sat patiently, sewing a buckle onto a cloak, waiting for her guests to arrive. Lórien was quiet around her, the sun casting more shadows than before. Maybe that was just her perspective; all shadows looked longer in her own personal sunset. The border scouts had come in the day before, telling her of the arrival of her guests at the edges of her realm. Briefly she wondered if she should have asked others, that she had made the wrong choice.

"Do something because you wish to, not for the good of many. If others need to know what is discussed, them they will be told," Celeborn said gently, coming up to her. "Glorfindel and Erestor are here." He held out a hand to help her up, the two of them turning to face the doorway. Through came Rúmil's head, followed by a blond one fair more radiant than was normal.

"Mellen nin, suilaid," Celeborn greeted them as Erestor appeared. The two elves bowed to their friends, Rúmil excusing himself as his charges were welcomed.

"The others are not yet at our borders, we are denied the unending comedy they would bring," Celeborn commented lightly.

"Who are we expecting?" asked Glorfindel. "The children?" With a strained laugh Galadriel shook her head, her earlier misgivings coming back. She knew what she had to show them was important, potentially world-changing and leaving the ones concerned out of it was unfair.

"No, only Gildor, Valion and Galdur. Lani, of course is already here." Erestor stiffened slightly at the mention of Galdur's name. Sighing as she saw that the old feud was still going strong Galadriel wondered if it had any influence on what she had seen.

"Not Elrond? Or even Olórin? Your circle of friends has grown considerably smaller," Glorfindel said with a smile, leading her towards the small table near the back of the talen.

"Something is about to be shown, I would prefer only a few to know what that is."

"Bringer of good tidings, as always," came Erestor's comment. No one asked for more information, none was ever forthcoming in their world. They sat down, Celeborn pouring out fruit wine. The conversation turned to Elladan's betrothal and other family affairs. Galadriel was pleased that her grandson had finally settled down, he was planning to take ship at some point as well. She doubted that it was coincidence that he had fallen for Glorfindel's eldest niece. Somewhere she had heard that his nephew was courting his sister's great rival in Thranduil's court. The strings, as always, tied up a little too smoothly.

"Thranduil has sent the entire collection from Amon Lanc, most of it is yet to be unwrapped. Would you care to see it?" Celeborn asked Erestor, already out of his seat and ready to show his new treasure of manuscripts. With a murmur of apology the dark haired elf joined him less than a second later. The two blond elves remaining laughed quietly at their partners' back. Celeborn had been waiting for days to plough through the books with his fellow scholar.

"Are you going to tell me why you asked us here?" asked Glorfindel suddenly, causing her smile to fade. Galadriel sighed; she had expected him to ask sooner or later.

"Partly to say farewell," she began. He reached over, placing a comforting hand on her wrist. "I am not nearly as strong as I pretend to be," she continued with a sad smile. "Partly because there is something about to be shown to us and I may choose who sees it as I please." She was still unsure about her choice of guests. Her closest friends, apart from Gandalf were coming yet in the grand scheme of things they would be missing the two most influential people in Middle Earth. Having met Legolas only once during his stay in her realm with the Fellowship she had been pleased to see he was impartial towards her unlike Yarna.

Yarna. Her name was synonymous for trouble. Galadriel disliked the small _elleth_ for numerous reasons, none of which were very noble. Even her friendship with her uncles had never filtered down.

"So you choose us. I am honoured." Glorfindel's voice drew her mind back to the present. "You look worried. Do not fret, we can tell her if she needs to know."

"Things will come to light we will not want her to know. There is something else, someone I do not recognise." She sighed, remembering the still she had glimpsed in the mirror. "Four elves, standing at the forefront of a crowd. Yourself next to Galdur, Erestor next to a fair face I cannot name. I would have asked you here regardless." Her eyes met his, the image imprinting itself onto his thoughts.

"You simply wish to know who he is. I know his face, I believe, but I cannot place it. I am sorry." She did not let her disappointment show; she had been counting on him knowing the stranger.

"It shall be revealed soon enough. Valion, Lani and Gildor, I wish to take my leave of them but-" He gave her a flat look, unimpressed.

"You are brave if you wish for Galdur to sit next to Erestor for any length of time. Do not count on courtesy for your sake. Legolas is more civil towards Arwen than they are to each other." Galadriel shrugged her shoulders minutely.

"You underestimate them." They paused for a moment before she switched to another topic. "I think it would be wise to encourage Lani to stay close to Valion." Glorfindel placed his head in his hands in exasperation.

"I thought Celebrían was determined to marry every one of her friends to someone, now I see it is hereditary. Let them be, for once do not meddle!"

"Meddle? I?" she asked him sweetly. "When have I ever done that? Come, let us find Lani before she is trapped in an unending circle of runes and scripture."

… …

… …

**Author's Note: I came up with this as the alternative parody of All That Glitters and In Imladris He Dwells. The only problem is that I haven't written them yet because this plot seemed more interesting. I may have to do a few seconds of explaining. Glorfindel/Erestor (homophobes get lost), they had a fight when his sister's son was born (Gandalf/OC Isowen). If you want to actually understand why this is the wrong reality, please don't hesitate to ask.**


End file.
